


tinted purple eyes

by monffee



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: the first time zero saw the colour of shiki’s eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for this pairing, they're cute / written on may 23th, 2011

”zero! come on, hurry up!” yuuki said as she waved her hand softly towards zero who was walking lazily behind her. up next to yuuki, he then frowned looking at the unusually much people in the town. yuuki stared at him in confusion before followed his gaze, ”too crowded, nee?” she muttered while zero only nodded.

 

”ah, there!” yuuki tilted her head to where zero’s finger just pointed at. ”what’s in the park?” she asked curiously. and zero could only sighed when yuuki dragged him towards the small park forcibly.

 

they’re sneaking past the people around and finally could took a better look at the object those people enthusiastically see. zero narrowed his eyes slightly, staring at the slender figure of a purple-ish pink haired guy who was now posed in front of the camera. his right hand holding the round tip of a small red hat while the other one remain in its place, beside his body. zero nearly chuckled when he saw the look on that model guy’s face.

 

”shiki-kun.” yuuki whispered, smiling widely. ”i don’t know he has a photo shoot here.” she added as she nudged zero’s arm with her elbow, produced a low murmured from his throat.

 

whether it was overwhelmed by a sense of curiosity or not, zero reflexively let his eyes explored shiki’s slender body. circulated the views of a cute little hat towards his hair, then down to his neck and shoulders and arms, and he smirked when his gaze brought him to the crook of shiki’s slim waist and hips. _’such a feminime body, eh?’_ he thought, amused.

 

then he mentally slapped himself as he realized that shiki was actually staring back at him with his usual expressionless face as he did the next pose. that was the first time zero saw the colour of shiki’s eyes. it’s not a baby blue like much girls at their school gossiping about. not at all. and zero found himself hypnotized by the beauty of shiki’s tinted purple eyes as they kept on staring at each other unblinkingly.


End file.
